Gingivitis and periodontitis are chronic inflammatory diseases affecting most of the adult population. Although bacteria have been clearly established as the primary etiological agents in these diseases, the effects of modifying factors on these organisms and the disease process are far less well understood. This proposal seeks to examine the effect of one frequently proposed factor, diabetes mellitus. Since the induction and monitoring of untreated diabetes and periodontitis in humans cannot be performed for ethical reasons, the recent development of non-human primate models for both diseases has made well controlled longitudinal studies possible. The general aim of the study is to compare longitudinally, changes in the progression of gingivitis and periodontitis in hyperglycemic diabetic and non-diabetic cynomolgus monkeys. Macaca fascicularis monkeys with naturally occurring gingivitis will be made diabetic by exposure to the pancreatic beta-cell toxin streptozotocin. During year one of the study, the effects of hyperglycemic diabetes mellitus on the existing clinical condition and subgingival microflora associated with gingivitis will be examined. In the second year, ligature induced periodontitis will be created in both diabetic and non-diabetic animals and in year three, the response to periodontal treatment will be assessed. The clinical condition of the periodontium as well as the predominant cultivable subgingival flora will be evaluated throughout the study.